Mobile computing devices are increasingly being used in classrooms and other settings to facilitate learning. For example, in classrooms one-to-one computing, in which each student receives a mobile computing device for network access and digital learning, is becoming more common with the rise of lower-cost mobile computing devices, such as tablets, notebooks, iPads®, iPods®, and other mobile computing devices.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced. Furthermore, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.